User blog:Angella (Loves Eclaire)/Meghan Goldsworthy pt 18
I sat down in my Study hall, Eli crossed his eyes at me from across the room. I grinned then pulled out my math homework out. The door opened and Declan came in, he handed the teacher a pink note then looked around. The only empty seat was..... right next to me. "So we meet again," He said, sliding into the seat. "Meghan right?" "Yeah," I said, then went back to my math. I heard some one clear his throat, I looked up to see the boy in front of me trying to get my attention. I Looked back at my paper, letting my hair fall as a thick curtain between us. The creep in front of me had been one that had picked on me all Friday. "Hey," He said, he threw another little piece of paper at me. "Hey, drug girl. Hey." I brushed it out of my hair, my hand clenching my pencil. I couldn't let him bother me, cause then the other 200 people who picked on me would bother me. "Leave me alone," I whispered under my breath. Declan glanced over at me. No, don't look over here! I didn't want his second impression of me to be that I was Heroin girl. Unless Fiona had already told him. I tried to work on my math, but now both guys were watching me. I was not concentrating on the numbers. "Are you stoned? Is that why you are not talking?" That hurt, more than anything else he could have said. I couldn't hold it together much longer. I keep looking at my paper, but tears ran down my face. Declan just look away. "OK, look." I sat up staring. Delcan was glaring at the boy. "I understand that you never get to talk to beautiful girls like this, but acting like a jerk really doesn't get her attention. So if i ever hear you picking on her like that again there will be problems, got it?" I stared wide eyed at Declan, across the room Eli was trying to decide if he should come over or not. The jerk stared wide eyed at Declan, then gave me a smirk. "New kid doesn't know does he Heroin Girl?" I stood up, running out of the room. I was letting people get to me on my second day back. But it was like he had hit me in the heart with a hammer. I walked down the hall to my locker, I sat down on the floor. I brushed my hair out of my face. "You left this," I looked up to see Declan, he was holding out my math paper. He made my stomach turn, here was some guy, who was well really attractive. I knew his story, both him and Fiona were legends to the school. Someone like him, he would be the next Adam, I was a home wrecker. "What he said is true," I said, snatching the paper from him. "Heroin Girl? That's me, so why don't you back off!" I yelled at him. I gave him my version of Eli's death glare, which had been known to terrify people. He didn't move. "Go away!" I said. "Fiona did tell me about you, your not fooling me." He said, he was laughing at me! My face burned red, he was making me furious! I slid my jacket off and showed him my arm. That stopped him, he starred wide eyed at me. That will show him for laughing. "I'm sorry." "I don't understand why people keep apologizing," I said. "True, what Fitz and Owen did to me was terrible. But in reality, i was a heroin addict before they got to me. I almost died once before, because of a heroin overdose. This whole this is my fault." "I've grown up in a bit bigger spotlight than you," He said, his face and tone serious. "People will take what ever they can get there hands on and try to ruin someones life with it. Even if you overcome something, they still hold you to your past mistakes. What matters is if you still hold yourself to those mistakes." "Thank you Mr. fortune cookie." I said, rolling my eyes. "No offense, but you really don't know me." "Well, no offense, but i grew up with a sister who had more drama in her life than Paris, Brittney, and... you" That made me laugh. "And," he said, choosing his words carefully, "I think I want to know you better." I stared at him, where did that come from? I raised an eyebrow, he gave an awkward shrug and looked away. I looked more closely at him, Adam had kinda been right with the Beiber look alike thing. He was cute no doubt. I was also nice that he got the drama in my life, he had a nice smile. Whoa, Meghan breathe. Then all my thoughts of how wrong this could go filled my head. I thought over my answer."And what would that mean?" "Exactly what I said, I just want to get to know you." He smiled at me, and of course, I had to smile back. I think I could get used to that idea, but what was I thinking. This could only go wrong Category:Blog posts